Nessie becomes a Guardian!
by Auron's Nessie
Summary: *3rd chapter up!!!* To cut a long summary short :p I make a cameo appearance in Spira and I join the FFX gang on their journey... ^_^ (Hugs 'n Cookies to all who review!! ^_^ )
1. Hi guys… err, howdy!

*SPOILER ALERT!!*

Unless you like spoilers, it would be a great idea to FINISH FFX before reading this story… 'kay? Don't say I didn't warn ya!

Disclaimer: I own FFX… *quickly* Uhhh, I mean a copy of the game! *lawyers approach* Eep! I don't mean as in an illegal copied version, I mean a copy I paid $110 for at Electronics Boutique! *lawyers go away, grumbling* Whew! Let me re-phrase: I don't own FFX, or the characters… Although I wish I owned Auron… *drool* I'd keep him as a pet… I'd play with him everyday, I promise! ^_^

Auron: Hmph. I am NOT an animal.

Me: Awww, but you're sooo cute!! *pinches Auron's cheek* And damned sexy!

Auron: *blushes* Well, if you put it THAT way… ^_^

**UPDATED** If you want to know what Nessie looks like, go to my hotmail profile: http://members.msn.com/?pgmarket=en-au&mem=ness83_@hotmail.com 

hope you like it… it took me a whole week to draw! ^_^ (Let me know what you think!)

-------------------------------------

Chapter One: "Hi guys… err, howdy!"

__

(At the Moonflow)

After meeting Rikku, the group had decided to go back to the Moonflow for the night, due to Tidus constantly asking Auron: "Can we go to the Moonflow? Can we go to the Moonflow? Can we go to the Moonflow?" so Auron (and everyone else) finally got pissed off and relented…

The campfire was blazing, thanks to Lulu, Yuna was staring at the Moonflow, Rikku and Tidus were toasting marshmallows, Kimahri and Auron were sitting in quiet reflection, with Auron occasionally taking sips from his "Happy Jug", and Wakka and Lulu were discussing the finer points of Blitzball… or something…

Until…

Auron: What was that?

Tidus: What? I didn't hear anything…

Wakka: Me neither, ya?

Auron: *getting up* I'll be right back.

Tidus: Hey! That's my line!  
  
Auron: *sigh* *walks off*

__

Auron approached the bushes where he heard the noise, Basara Blade at the ready. Then suddenly a shadow appeared! It was human shaped with long, waist length hair, it was tall, but not as tall as Kimahri, but like Kimahri, it had a horn on the forehead. The figure walked into the light. Auron stopped dead (no pun intended ^_^), and started to mouth "Oh… no…"

The figure leaped onto Auron, and started to give him a big bear hug!

Auron dropped his katana as he fell to the ground…

Auron: Nessie!

Nessie: *on top of Auron* YAAY! I finally found you!

Auron: Hmph! I knew we shouldn't have stopped here…

Nessie: *pouts* That hurt.

Auron: *sarcastic* I apologise…

Nessie: *grins* Yeah, sure.

Auron: Would you mind getting off me?

Nessie: Aww, but you're SOOO cute! *pinches Auron's cheek*

Auron: *semi-whine*… But your horn is poking me!

Nessie: *sweatdrop* Oops! Sorry sweetie! *gets off Auron* 

Auron: Hmph.

Nessie: Well, how 'bout introducing me to your friends?

Auron: *dryly* I suppose it wouldn't do any harm. Let's go. *grabs Basara Blade*

__

Auron and Nessie walked back to the campsite, where Tidus and Wakka were watching them with interest…

Auron: Yes?

Tidus: Oh, nothing. We just thought that-

Wakka: - you were having a bit TOO much fun in those bushes, ya? *gets hit in the head with a blitzball* OWW! Ya?

Rikku: You deserved it, you big meanie! Implying that Auron was having hot, lusty, s-

Auron: *growls, making everyone jump* ENOUGH! Get your minds out of the gutter!

Rikku: What's a gutter?  
  
Tidus: Oh, we had those in Zanark-

Nessie: *clears throat and pokes Auron* Ahem!

Auron: Oh, right. Everyone, this is Nessie.

Nessie: *waves* Hi guys… err, howdy!

Auron: She's a friend of mine.

Nessie: *grins* ^_^

Wakka: Hey… how YOU doin'? *winks at Nessie*

Nessie: *rolls eyes*

Auron: *chuckles*

Wakka: What? What'd I say now?

Auron: *chuckles* … Actually, Nessie and I used to be a couple…

Everyone (except Nessie and Auron): WHAT?!

Tidus: *aghast* Why? How? Why?

Nessie: What? Isn't it obvious? *pinches Auron's cheek* He's sooo cute!

Tidus: Ugh! That's… *shudders* YEEE-UUUCK!

Auron: *slaps Nessie's hand away* Hmph!

Nessie: *teasing* I'm just trying to get a rise outta ya! For shits 'n' giggles!

Auron: *eye twitches* Giggle… there… happy?

Nessie: *grins* Very!

Wakka: Ugh… now I'll have nightmares for weeks, ya? *gets hit in the head with a blitzball* Rikku!

Rikku: Heh heh heh heh heh heh…

Wakka: *cough*Bitch*cough*

Rikku: *cough*Jerk*cough*

Lulu: *cough*Freaks*cough

Kimahri: *cough* *hack* *cough* Sorry. Kimahri had furball.

Tidus: *confused by the sudden "coughing"* Uhh… Right? So… Nessie, what brings you here?

Nessie: I wanted to see how Lady Yuna's pilgrimage was going… and I wanted to see Sir Auron again! *contented sigh*

Auron: *blushes*

Tidus: A-Auron?! You're BLUSHING?!

Auron: Hmph. One is still not used to this sort of attention…

Nessie: :D

Tidus: What?

Nessie: *giggles* I was just reminiscing about the night you went out Blitzing, and Auron and I… Had a little fun, you know?

Auron: *blushing* … I'd rather drop that subject, Nessie.

Nessie: Why…?

Auron: *mumbling so only Nessie can hear* Ihadtoomuchtodrinkthatnight…

Nessie: *giggles* Well… that explains why you kept yelling out something about pink Shoopufs…

Tidus & Yuna: *hand over mouth* *giggles*

Yuna: *giggles* Why, Sir Auron… I never would have imagined-

Wakka: -that you would get EVER some, ya? *gets hit with a Blitzball* Hey! Quit it Rikku, ya?!

Rikku: It wasn't me!

Kimahri: No… It was Kimahri… 

Nessie: Good shot.

Kimahri: Thank you.

Nessie: Okay guys… What's our itinerary? Where're we headed?

Auron: *cough*Rip-off*cough*

Yuna: You're coming with us?

Nessie: Ya-huh! Can I be your Guardian too?

Auron: Hmph. This should be interesting.

Yuna: *nods* Yes.

Nessie: Whoo-hoo!

__

Nessie joined the party!

Yuna: We're going to Guadosalam, and then we get to cross the Thunder Plains!

Nessie: Sounds like fun!

Rikku: *sarcastic* Oh… thunder… goody…

Tidus: But first, we're staying here for the night! ^_^

Everyone: *sigh* Yes, Tidus…

Tidus: Alright! *gets hypnotised by the pretty pyreflies* Ahhhh… ^_^

Yuna: I might go to bed now… I'm tired.

Tidus: *still watching pyreflies* … 'Kay…

Nessie: *looks at watch* But it's only 9pm!

Auron: Yuna has a big day ahead of her.

Nessie: *sweatdrop* Oh. Right. =)

Wakka: Hey, what're you doing wearing a Machina?!

Nessie: Uhhh… *sweatdrop* It just tells the time, it's not evil or anything!

Wakka: Hmph.

Later…

Nessie: *singing, and sounding like Bahamut* Eee yeah yoo eee… No bo me-eh no… Le-n me eee… Yo joo yo go… Ha sa te ka na eh… Ku ta ma-ah eh… Eee yeah-

Auron: What ARE you doing?

Nessie: Singing the Hymn of the Fayth…

Auron: Hmph! I can do better, listen and learn! *starts singing, like Ifrit* I - E - YU - I… No - Bo - Me -No… Re - N - Mi - Ri… Yo - Ju - Yo - Go… Ha - Se- Te - Ka - Na - E… Ku - Ta - Ma - E…

Everyone else: *claps and cheers*

Nessie: *swoons* VERY impressive! ^_^

Auron: *bragging* I thought so.

Yuna: *waking up* Heeeey…? I'm trying to sleep!  
  
Auron: I apologise, Lady Yuna.

Yuna: Sir Auron?! That was YOU singing? Wow! You're good!

Tidus: Yeah! *whispers* For an old man *gets hit with blitzball* H-hey! That HURT, Auron! 

Auron: Don't insult me, then. *takes a swig of Sake, from his bottom-less "Happy Jug"*

Tidus: *pokes tongue at Auron* Bleh!

Nessie: *giggles* You're a real father and son team you are!

Auron: *chokes on Sake* What? He's not my son!

Tidus: Yeah, but you were a better father than Jecht ever was, Auron.

Auron: *eyebrow raised* Hmmm…? *smiles*

Rikku: Awwww… Now I feel all warm inside! :D

Nessie: Hey! "Warm Fuzzies!" ^_^ Aww… I wanna hug now!

Tidus: Yeah, I could go for that!

Rikku: Me too!

Wakka: Ya!

Kimahri: Kimahri want hug too.

Lulu: This is highly irregular. But, what the hell, count me in.

Yuna: Don't forget me!

Nessie: Auron?

Auron: *smiles* As you wish.

Nessie: Okay, *stands up* GROUP HUG!!!

__

Everyone hugs… Awwww… ^_^ (A/N: If someone can draw this scene for me… I'll give ya a gold star J , or you'll have my un-ending appreciation ^_^)

Nessie: Ahhh… Wasn't that nice?

Auron: It was… Interesting…

Nessie: Aww, don't tell me you didn't find it nice, at all?

Auron: It was… Interesting…

Nessie: *rolls eyes* Ohh boy, are you repressed or what?!

Auron: Hmph.

__

The group later sets up camp and goes to sleep…

**Author's Note: Well, I hope you found that enjoyable, and if not, then I hope you find it enjoyable soon! I bet you're wondering who Nessie is… Well, all will be revealed in the next chapter… Mwahahaha! All I can say now is, Nessie is me… Sort of. More like the idealised version of me! ^_^ *gets hit with blitzball* Oww! Hey, Rikku! You're only meant to do that to Wakka! Not MEEEEE!!

Rikku: Heh, heh… Sorry, just couldn't resist!

Anyhoo, please review! But be gentle, as this is my first FFX fic *puppy dog eyes*…'kay?**


	2. I'm from Terra

Author's Note: At the time of writing this, one person has reviewed *hugs Aryn Sum* so that has made my day! Soooo… YAY!!!

Even if no one reviews, I'll continue writing anyway! Why, you ask? Because I can, that's why! ^_^ I'll tell you what though, if you review, I'll give you a big hug :) No, really :p 

Disclaimer: I own FFX… *quickly* Uhhh, I mean a copy of the game! *lawyers approach* Eep! I don't mean as in an illegal copied version, I mean a copy I paid $110 for at Electronics Boutique! *lawyers go away, grumbling* Whew! Let me re-phrase: I don't own FFX, or the characters… Although I wish I owned Auron… *drool* I'd keep him as a pet… I'd play with him everyday, I promise! ^_^

Auron: Hmph. You've just copied and pasted the disclaimer from the last chapter!

Me: Pasted… Ripped… Same diff. :)

Auron: *rolls eyes* Whatever…

---------

Chapter Two: "I'm from Terra…"

__

Next Morning at the Moonflow… A White Chocobo sits atop a tree branch, "Kwehing" his heart out… ^_^

Rikku: Rise an' shine, everybody!! *jumps around in a hyperactive fashion*

Nessie: *whining* Aww, come on! Just 10 more minutes?

Auron: There's no time to waste. Let's go.

Nessie: Okay, Mr I'm-in-a-hurry!

Everyone (except Nessie): *starts walking*

Nessie: *to herself* So cute! *giggles*

__

Our band of heroes make their way towards Guadosalam… But not without the odd battle, of course.

Rikku: Look out!

Behemoth: *engages battle* RWOOOOOAAAARRR!!

Nessie: *surprised* What is THAT?!

Auron: *calmly* A Behemoth… But why is there a Behemoth here…?

Wakka: *scratches heads* I dunno… I wonder how many steaks you can get out of this, though?

Nessie: *sigh* How 'bout getting your mind off food for, like, two seconds?!

Wakka: *laughs* Ha ha ha! That's a good one, ya? Like I could ever do that!

Behemoth: I said "RWOOOOOAAAARRR!!" Fear me, already!

Tidus: Eesh… *Whips out Brotherhood* You talk too much!

Nessie: Ya-huh! *Whips out "Matoya's Blade" (Magic Booster, Magic +20%, Magic +10%, Magic +5%… Just so you know ^_^) Bring it on!

Auron: *Whips out Basara Blade* This ends now…

Nessie: *swoons at Auron's coolness* Ahhh… =)

Auron: Concentrate.

Nessie: *salutes* Yessir!!

Behemoth: *cast Meteor* Heh heh heh heh…

Tidus: Oww!  
  
Auron: *grunts*  
  
Nessie: Oh f- *is KO'd*

Tidus: *uses Phoenix Down on Nessie* Hey, you alright?  
  
Nessie: Hmph. I must be rusty.

Auron: *uses Magic Break* You place too much trust in your magicks! *does 6,982 damage*

Behemoth: You suck. *Heaves Tidus*

Tidus: Aww man… *gets KO'd*

Auron: *uses Phoenix Down on Tidus* Maybe you should stay back.

Tidus: You can't make me, Auron!

Nessie: Hmmm, desperate times calls for desperate measures! *begins praying* Come forth, Fenrir!

__

The sky goes dark, and the Moon appears. A big, scary wolf is seen on top of a mountain. The wolf howls and leaps down...

Fenrir: Woof. *tongue hangs out*

Nessie: Go on boy, do your thing. Here, I got ya a snack! *gives Fenrir a Scooby Snack kinda thing*

Fenrir: *gulps snack in one go and howls* AAARRROOOOOO!!!! *growls at Behemoth* Grrr…

Behemoth: Aheh, heh, heh… I might go now… *backs away*

Nessie: *grins* NAAY! You're gone, matey!

Behemoth: Oh, f- *is eaten by Fenrir*

Fenrir: Woof. *scratches behind his ear* Arrrooo…? *looks at the pretty pyreflies, and playfully swats a few*

Nessie: *grins* Good boy.

(Battle ends, with everyone's HP in the yellow)

Auron: That was too close...

Nessie: Err, ya-huh!

Yuna: *excited* Wow! I didn't know you were a Summoner! Where on Spira did you get THAT Aeon?!

Nessie: *pats Fenrir* Actually, I call them Espers… And I didn't get Fenrir on Spira, I got him from my homeworld, Terra.

Fenrir: Wooooof… *pees on Wakka's foot*

Wakka: *jumps* Oh, YUCK! Ya?!

Rikku: "Yuck… Ya?" How about increasing your vocabulary, Wakka?

Wakka: Fine. *whips out a Thesaurus* How 'bout… Really gross? Totally disgusting? Incomprehensibly abhorrent? *brain overloads, and Wakka faints*

Rikku: Well that's a start. *tosses a Phoenix Down to Wakka*

Wakka: Oof… I'm back.

Nessie: *Tries not to smile* Sorry Wakka, I guess Fenrir's not quite toilet trained yet.

Wakka: Ahh… S'alright, ya?

Auron: *quietly, to Nessie* Terra? I thought you were from Zanarkand. So, you're not a Fayth-Dream?

Nessie: Nay! I am but Fangirl, ROCK! (A/N: Reference from "Tribute to Auron" by Kioki. Read it, it's good! ^_^)

Auron: *slowly* … Right…

Yuna: Nessie… How did you get to Spira? Sin?

Nessie: Better start from the beginning, hey? *takes a deep breath* Okaaaaay… As I said before, I'm from Terra, a world not unlike Spira, you know with all the Fayth-Temples and nature-loving people, the only difference is… There was no history of Sin…

Wakka: *gasp*  
  
Lulu: Oh please. Why are you so surprised?

Wakka: I thought Sin was everywhere… Existing only to kill everyone in the Universe! *goes hysterical* No-one is safe from Sin! No-one! *voice goes higher* Don't you see? We're all caught in the "Spiral of Death", Sin will consume us all! *eyes go wide* ALL!! *gets hit in the head with a Blitzball* Owww… *weakly* Ya? O_o

Rikku: Snap OUT of it man!

Wakka: *under his breath*… Bitch…

Rikku: *hands on hips* What was that?

Wakka: *goes back to normal* Nothin' ya?

Nessie: *clears throat* A-HEM! As I was saying, my world had no Sin-

Yuna: -Then why did you leave?

Nessie: I didn't leave on purpose. It was 10 years ago-

Tidus: -Here we go again with the "10 years ago" crap…

Nessie: *glares at Tidus* Quiet you!

Tidus: *sweatdrop* … Sorry.

Nessie: *slightly peeved at getting interrupted so much* Shall I continue? Okay. 10 years ago, I was practicing my magic near the shores of Mysidia with my best friend, Celes, who was training to be a Mage-Knight. We saw something rise from the ocean, so I went to get a closer look. When I entered the water, I saw a huge creature swim towards me, so I tried to get away, but I was too slow and it sucked me towards it…

Tidus: Heh. Know the feeling! *looks at Auron*  
  
Auron: *sweatdrop* 

Nessie: I must've passed out, 'cos the next thing I remember is waking up in a strange place with lots of lights… a place called Zanarkand.

Wakka: So it DOES exist!

Tidus: Uh, YEAH! That's what I've been TRYING to tell you!

Nessie: So, anyway… I was very scared, you know, being in a foreign place… I was only 16 and I was all alone with no possibility of ever getting home… so, I started living on the streets for a while and I learned the language… But one day I got into trouble… some kids were teasing me because of this *points to horn* and I got mad, so I cast a Fire spell. I gave one kid second degree burns, so the others beat me up, and I wasn't able to defend myself against so many at once. That's when Auron showed up, *smiles* he simply yelled at the kids and they ran off!

Auron: They seemed to be afraid of me. *dryly* I wonder why...

Nessie: Perhaps, 'cos of that. *points to Basara Blade*

Auron: *smiles* A possibility.

Nessie: So, after that, Auron took me to his place, where I was safe. And told me all about Sin, the creature that attacked me, and this place, Spira. So it was no surprise that after a while… we, well, you know… *grins* ^_^

Rikku: You and Auron got close, like, REAL close, huh?

Nessie: *nods* Ya-huh!

Tidus: *head in hands* Please… spare me the details…

Nessie: *pokes tongue out* You're just jealous!

Tidus: Hardly…

Fenrir: Arooo…?

Nessie: Oh whoops! Sorry Fenrir! You can go now. *hugs Fenrir and dismisses him*

Fenrir: *fades* Woof!

Yuna: So you came here to Spira when Tidus did?

Nessie: Yeah well, here's the thing… One day Auron told me that he had to leave me… that he had to fulfill a promise he made to an old friend. He told me to stay behind, for my own safety he said.

Auron: That is correct. So, what happened?

Nessie: *sweatdrop* Heh… *to Auron* When you went with Tidus to the Blitzball stadium, I followed you.

Auron: I had suspected…

Nessie: *to everyone* Needless to say, I got sucked up into Sin with Tidus and Auron. I wasn't the only one screaming either. *grins* 

Tidus: *hand behind head* Eesh…

Nessie: I woke up on the shores of… Djose? I think that's what the place was called… I stayed in the temple near there for a while, because the monks thought I was suffering the effects of Sin's toxin. They kept referring to me as a "Crusader". Weird…

Wakka: They've must've thought you were a part of Operation Mi'ihen, ya?

Nessie: Oh, I heard about that. *sighs* That was a tragedy…

Wakka: It was. But they had it coming. The teachings must be upheld! *gets hit with Blitzball* H-hey!

Rikku: You big meanie! People died, and all you can talk about is the teachings!

Wakka: Well… ya?

Nessie: Anyhoo… when I heard that Sir Auron was accompanying Lady Yuna on her pilgrimage, I just HAD to find you guys! ^_^

Lulu: Why…?

Nessie: Well, I'm kinda embarrassed to say this… but for the last ten years, Auron and Tidus have been like family to me. I have no one else…

Tidus: *blushes*

Auron: *raised eyebrow*

Rikku: *smiles* Awww…

__

Later, at Guadosalam…

Guado: We have been expecting you, Lady Yuna. Welcome to Guadosalam. This way, my lady. This way.

Wakka: Whoa, whoa, whoa!

Tromell: Oh, I beg your pardon, I am called Tromell Guado. I am in the direct service of our leader, the great Seymour Guado. Lord Seymour has very important business with Lady Yuna.

Yuna: Business with me? Whatever could it be, I wonder?

Tromell: Please, come inside the manor. All will be explained. Of course, your friends are also welcome.

Rikku: Twist our arms, why don't ya?

Nessie: I'll say! I thought we were just passin' through…

Tromell: This way, please.

__

Inside the banquet room...

Tromell: I will go inform Lord Seymour. Please wait here.

Nessie: *walks over to Wakka* Who IS this Seymour guy, anyways?

Wakka: He's a Maester of Yevon. And the leader of the Guado… I get the feeling he called us up here for more than just dinner, ya?

Nessie: Maester? So he's a priest? 

Wakka: Yeah, he was ordained after his father, Jyscal, died.

Nessie: Uhh… Right… *walk over to Auron* Heya, sweetie ^_^

Auron: *smiles* … Stay on your guard, Nessie.

Nessie: Why? This guy's just a priest, right?

Auron: Those with power use that power. Maesters have power.

Nessie: Wait… You sure you don't have something against Yevon?

Auron: I lived a long time in Zanarkand.

Nessie: Ahh… I see, I think…

__

Later, Tromell appeared…

Tromell: Truly, it is good to have guest again. Since Lord Jyscal passed away, these halls have been too quiet.

Yuna: The death of Lord Jyscal was a great loss for all of Spira.

Tidus: *to Wakka* Was this Maester Jyscal really such a great guy?

Wakka: He brought the teachings of Yevon to the Guado. He was truly a great man.

Tromell: Truly, a loss for us all. But now a new leader, Lord Seymour, has come before us. Lord Seymour is the child of a Guado and a human. He will be the tie that binds our two races together.

Nessie: *yawns*

Tromell: But that is not all, I think. Lord Seymour… He will surely become the shining star that lights the way for all the peoples of Spira.

__

Seymour appeared…

Seymour: That is enough, Tromell. Must I always endure such praise? *to the group* Welcome!

Yuna: You… wanted to see me?

Seymour: Please, make yourselves at home. There's no rush.

Auron: Please, keep this short. Yuna MUST rush.

Nessie: *quietly, to Auron* You tell him, boss :)

Seymour: Pardon me. It has been a long time since I had guests. Lady Yuna, this way.

__

The group goes into another room where they're treated to a movie :p

Seymour: This sphere is a reconstruction created from the thoughts of the dead that wander the Farplane.

Nessie: *surprised* Holy hell! It's Zanarkand!

Seymour: Correct, Zanarkand… as it looked one thousand years ago. The great and wondrous machina city, Zanarkand. She once lived in this metropolis.

Auron: Hmph.

Yuna: She, who?

__

An image of a sexy woman appeared…

Yuna: Lady Yunalesca!

Seymour: She was the first person to defeat Sin and save the world from its ravages. And you have inherited her name.

Yuna: It was my father who named me.

Seymour: Lord Braska was entrusting you with a great task. He wanted you to face Sin, as Lady Yunalesca did. However, Lady Yunalesca did not save the world alone. To defeat the undefeatable Sin… it took an unbreakable bond of love-of the kind that binds two hearts for eternity.

__

Lord Zaon appeared and embraced Lady Yunalesca… Awww…

Seymour: *whispers to Yuna* Will you marry me?

Yuna: O_o *takes glass of water, and drinks the lot*

Rikku: Wow! Your face is beet red!

Tidus: You okay?

Yuna: He… he asked me to marry him!

Nessie: Holy crap! :O

Auron: *to Seymour* You know what Yuna must do.

Seymour: Of course. Lady Yuna, no, all Summoners are charged with bringing peace to Spira. But this means more than just defeating Sin. She must ease the suffering of all Spira. She must be a leader for the people. I proposed to Lady Yuna as a Maester of Yevon.

Nessie: Yeah… sure…

Auron: Spira is no playhouse. A moment's diversion may amuse an audience, but it changes nothing.

Seymour: Even so, the actors must play their parts. *to Yuna* There's no need to answer right away. Please, think it over.

Auron: We will do so, then. We leave.

Seymour: Lady Yuna. I await your favorable reply. *to Auron* Why are you still here, sir?

Nessie: Huh?

Seymour: I beg your pardon. We Guado are keen to the scent of the Farplane.

Tidus: *sniffs Auron* Mmmmm… Flowery fresh! :p

Auron: *shoves Tidus off of him* Hmph!

__

Later…

Nessie: What in the hell was that?!

Lulu: Yuna, the high summoner's daughter, Seymour, the leader of the Guado. Married in the name of Yevon, overcoming the barriers of race. It would give Spira something cheery to talk about, for a change.

Wakka: Sounds just like a passin' daydream, like Auron says.

Tidus: Come on, let's just get on with the pilgrimage! I mean, marriage?

Nessie: I, for once, agree with Tidus… Something doesn't smell right here…

Yuna: But… if my getting married would help Spira...if it would make people happy… If I could do that for people… maybe I should do what I can. I never imagined doing anything like this. But, I won't answer till I know what's right.

Rikku: But… if you get married, would you quit your pilgrimage?

Yuna: I am a summoner! I must fight and defeat Sin.

Auron: Like Braska before you.

Yuna: I'm going to the Farplane. I'm going to see my father and think on this.

Nessie: *gulps* … The… Farplane…?

__

The group proceeds to the Farplane. Near the entrance to the Farplane...

Tidus: Question! About this Farplane… When somebody dies, a Summoner sends them to the Farplane, right? So their souls, or whatever they are, they go to the Farplane, right? But that's the Farplane we're going to, right? And Yuna's old man's there, too? Do, dead people live there or something?

Wakka: You're thinking those funny thoughts again, ya? You'll see once we get there.

Auron: *sits*

Nessie: Aren't you coming? I don't wanna go there alone!

Tidus: I'll go with you!

Nessie: Uhh… thanks.

Auron: I do not belong there.

Nessie: You're… scared…? Wow, this is a first…

Auron: Searching the past to find the future... This is all that is there. I need it not… You'd better be going.

Rikku: You're not really going to see the dead, more like your memories of them. People think of their relatives, and the pyreflies react to them. They take on the form of the dead person-an illusion, nothing else.

Nessie: Hmm… I don't know about that…

Rikku: Well, have fun!

Tidus: What, you're not going either, Rikku?

Rikku: I keep my memories inside.

Nessie: Huh?

Rikku: Memories are nice, but that's all they are.

__

In the Farplane... Tidus and Nessie see the Farplane for the first time…

Tidus: What the…?

Nessie: Woah!

Lulu: Nessie, you seem surprised… is there not a Farplane on your world?

Nessie: *sweatdrop* Oh, there is… but I never went there. Bit slack for a Summoner, eh?

Lulu: You must've had your reasons… *walks off*

Nessie: So… This is the Farplane…

Tidus: Looks like it. Let's go see Yuna!

Nessie: Hope she won't mind being interrupted…

__

They go to Yuna…

Tidus: So… Yuna?

Yuna: I've decided.

Nessie: Oh? Really? That's good.

Yuna: I remember, when I was only seven years old, in Bevelle that day. My father had defeated Sin, and the whole town was out in the streets. Everyone was laughing. They all seemed so happy. If I defeated Sin, that would make everyone happy… wouldn't it? I must do what everyone wants, not just what I want.

Nessie: But marriage? To that spikey-arse blue-haired guy? Kinda drastic, don'cha think?

Yuna: That's not very nice, you know!

Nessie: Yeah well, my parents always told me to be honest! ^_^

__

Nessie's parents appeared… Nessie's Dad (Maduin) is tall with bright green eyes and short black hair with grey on the top and sides… a bit like Auron's hair ^_^ A prominent horn sticks out of the forehead. While Nessie's Mum (Rydia) is a bit shorter with a smaller horn, with bright blue eyes and long dark purple hair with a fringe like Aeris from FFVII.

Nessie: *gasp* :O It's them! I… I… I can't believe it!

Tidus: Your dad looks a bit like Auron… am I sensing a pattern here?

Nessie: If you're suggesting that I'd go with Auron because he looks like my father… then you're severely mistaken!

Tidus: Okay, okay… no need to get tetchy!

Nessie: Tetchy… pfft.

Yuna: You look very much like your mother…

Nessie: Thanks…

Yuna: Try talking to them…

Nessie: Okay… *in Terran language* Hi Mum, hi Dad… err, how ya been?

Maduin: *in Terran language* Nessie… it's been 20 years… You've grown so much!

Rydia: *in Terran language* Why haven't you come to see us until now?

Nessie: *in Terran language* It was… too hard… It was my fault that you died in the first place!

Maduin: *in Terran language* Don't say that! We don't blame you, nor did we ever. You are our daughter, it's our job to protect you.

Nessie: *in Terran language* Your job? I don't understand…

Rydia: *in Terran language* We have always been with you, so it's okay that you haven't come here. We know what happened to you, and why you're no longer living on Terra.

Nessie: *in Terran language* But… how?

Maduin: *in Terran language* We have seen through your eyes, we have strengthened you when you were weak… we have come to you as the Fayth you pray to…

Nessie: *in Terran language* What…?!

Rydia: *in Terran language* But because we were, more or less, inside you, we couldn't see you grow up-

Maduin: *in Terran language* - to look so much like your mother.

Nessie: *in Terran language* So, you know I became a Summoner then?

Maduin & Rydia: *in Terran language* Yes.

Nessie: *in Terran language* I'm going to avenge your deaths. You have my promise.

Maduin: *in Terran language* I know. Here is something to aid you…

__

Nessie kneels and feels faint… A bright light enters her body and KO's her… Maduin and Rydia disappear…

Tidus: Nessie! *catches her*

Yuna: *casts Life on Nessie* Return to us…

Nessie: *wakes up* Woah… What a rush…

Tidus: What happened?!

Nessie: I, uh… just received my Final Esper…

Yuna: That is how you get your Final Aeon?

Nessie: … Yes. Let's get out of here now… I need to get some rest.

Yuna: Okay. Let's go everyone!

__

Tidus, Wakka, Kimahri, Lulu, Nessie and Yuna exit the Farplane.

In the entrance of the Farplane...

Yuna: Thanks for waiting! I'll go give my answer to Maester Seymour.

__

Suddenly, a spirit maester is trying to go out of the Farplane.

Guado 1: Lord Jyscal!

Guado 2: Lord Jyscal!

Auron: He does not belong here.

Yuna: Why?

Auron: Yuna, send him.

Nessie: I'll join you Yuna!

Yuna: You can Send?

Nessie: Ya-huh! Of course!

__

Yuna and Nessie perform the Sending.

Auron: *kneels* Ugh! Arrgh!!

Yuna: Lord Jyscal…

Lulu: He is Lord Jyscal no more. Send him now!

__

Yuna and Nessie Send Lord Jyscal.

Auron: *gets up* Talk later. We leave now.

--------

Author's Note: Well, how was that? ^_^ I know there was a lot from the game in this chapter and not so OOC but who cares, right? :p I guarantee OOC-ness in the next chapter!

Anyhoo, please review. Hugs to all that do! ^_^ 

Until next time… Take care of yourself… and each other! :p

P.S. In case you hadn't noticed, there were a few references to previous FF's in this chapter. I'll summarise below:

Terra: (Nessie's homworld) A character in FF6 whose a half esper, and the other world in FF9, Zidane and Kuja's homeworld.

Mysidia: (Nessie's hometown) A town of mages in FF4… Seems fitting to make it a town of Mage-Knights and Summoners in my story, eh?

Celes: (Nessie's best friend) A character in FF6, who is infused with Esper powers and becomes a Magitek Knight (sorta like a Mage-Knight ^_^ )

Espers: A FF5/6 term for Summons, GF's Eidolons… Whatever :p

Maduin: (Nessie's father) Terra's Esper father in FF6.

Rydia: (Nessie's mother) A Summoner from FF4.

Fenrir: (Nessie's Esper) Eiko's first eidolon from FF9. I've loosely based Nessie on Eiko. You know, with the horn and losing the parents at 6 years old and of course… Fenrir! ^_^

**UPDATED!!** 

*hugs Auron-Mujan and gives her a cookie* Duh… How could I forget to mention that Fenrir was ALSO in FF6? Oy vey, I'm SUCH a ditz! ^_^

'Bye now! ^_^


	3. Feel the Force!

Heya peoples!

Here is the long-awaited chapter to this crazy adventure! Whoo-hoo! ^_^

Sorry I've taken SOOOO long to do this chapter… I've been depressed and my mother has NOT been helping! _ Grrr… (It's a loooong story)

Oh… 3 small notes- 

- My character, Nessie is 26 (I'm 19, BTW). This would make Nessie the second eldest Guardian, next to Auron (who, believe it or not, is actually 35!). This is so this fic doesn't turn into too much of an Aurikku. I'm MUCH more older/mature than Rikku! :p (Even though, I DO act like her… sometimes ^_^ )

- And… anything in {here} is translated Al Bhed…

- The f-word appears in it's entirety in this chapter (and future ones, possibly) so, if you're offended by the f-word then, you probably shouldn't be reading! :p

Anyhoo…

The last chapter was not that funny, I know… But I was nagged by someone who shall remain nameless *cough*my sister*cough* to include some drama-like schtick… so, yeah… :p

Auron: Hmmm… You seem not your usual self. I think you need some glucose-type substance, Ness.

Me: You mean… sugar?

Auron: *nods* Correct.

30 Minutes later…

Me: *on sugar-high* WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! *bounces around* I LIKE TRAINS!!!!!!!!

(Reference from "Chocobo Robo Voice" by Legendary Frog @ http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view.php?id=58184 it's freakin' hilarious! ^_^)

Auron: *head in hands* What have I done?

Me: *hugs Auron* I wuv you, my Aurry-pie!!!!!!

Auron: Aurry… pie? *sighs* This is highly irregular.

---------

Disclaimer: I own FFX… *quickly* Uhhh, I mean a copy of the game! *lawyers approach* Eep! I don't mean as in an illegal copied version, I mean a copy I paid $110 for at Electronics Boutique! *lawyers go away, grumbling* Whew! Let me re-phrase: I don't own FFX, or the characters… Although I wish I owned Auron… *drool* I'd keep him as a pet… I'd play with him everyday, I promise! ^_^

Auron: *growls* Enough! Start the story already!  
  
Me: *salutes* Yessir!

---------

Chapter Three: "Feel the Force!"

__

The gang are positively spooked after seeing Lord Jyscal, and because Nessie and Auron are tired, everyone has decided to stay at the Inn for one more night before making their way to the Thunder Plains… Yay.

Wakka: *hysterical* Wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-wha- *gets hit with Blitzball* O_o

Kimahri: Shut up. Take deep breath. Speak.

Wakka: *breathes* Thanks brudda… What was that just now? That really Lord Jyscal?

Auron: … Apparently.

Yuna: I don't understand how a man like Lord Jyscal could die and not be Sent.

Lulu: I would think that he was Sent once... but he stayed on Spira.

Nessie: But… how?

Lulu: Something, a powerful emotion could have bound him to this world. Such things happen.

Rikku: That's against the rules, isn't it?

Auron: It means he died an unclean death.

Nessie: Oooh… nasty! :s

10 seconds later… :p

Nessie: *leaning on Auron and breathing shallow* Ohhhh… gawd, I'm buggered. Receiving an Esper AND doing that Sending sure took it outta me…

Auron: *supporting Nessie *…

Nessie: *still leaning on Auron* Mmmm… Auron… You're so cuddly! ^_^

Auron: *smiles* … 

__

Auron lifts Nessie over his shoulder, so her legs are dangling at the front and she's facing the rear… :)

Nessie: *admiring Auron's butt* Wow! Great view back here, Aurry! ^_^

Auron: *smirks* … Heh heh.

Rikku: Aww, GEEZ! Get a room, will ya?!

Nessie: *grins* I intend to.

Tidus: *gets a mental picture of… you know :p* I think… I'm gonna be sick… *throws up*

Rikku: *pales noticeably* Ohhh… gross!

Lulu: *folds arms* Was that REALLY necessary, Tidus?

Tidus: *slowly* Ya-huh…

Guado: *appears out of nowhere* Ahem! The soiling fee is 1000 Gil *holds out hand*

Tidus: … Fine. *gives Guado 1000 Gil*

Yuna: *sighs* I think we should head to the Inn now…

Later, in the Inn…

Nessie: *resting on a bed* Ohhh… that feels SO much better!

Auron: *also resting on a bed* I'm glad you think so.

Nessie: What, you're not relaxed?

Auron: …

Nessie: Ohh, you're embarrassed about what just happened!

Auron: *raised eyebrow* … Huh?

Nessie: You know, during the Sending? You fell over! :p

Auron: Oh. That.

Nessie: Yeah! What happened anyway? You trip on something?

Auron: *shifty eye*… Yes… I tripped over something…

Nessie: Why do I get the feeling you not telling me everything?

Auron: Things will become clearer in time.

Nessie: *rolls eyes*… Whatever… 

Auron: *changing subject* So, what do you think of Spira?

Nessie: Well, you told me pretty much everything about it back in Zanarkand… but I must say Spira's kinda nice… reminds me of home actually… well, the environment, anyway… 

Auron: *musing* … If only Sin didn't exist.

Nessie: Hey, this might sound strange… but I'm glad I bumped into Sin that day, back home…

Auron: … Why?

Nessie: Because if not for Sin, I would never have met you! ^_^

Auron: *blushes* But, don't you miss your home?

Nessie: Yeah… But I was kinda an outcast there anyway…

Auron: … … Why were you an outcast?

Nessie: What is this? Twenty Questions? :p

Auron: Forgive me… *smiles* I've always known you were special… but I just realised that I don't know anything about your heritage… and your past…

Nessie: *blushes and smiles* Well, in THAT case… I was an outcast because of this *points to horn*, you see, 2000 years ago on my world, there was a war. Which was started by 3 Goddesses warring against each other. It grew to the point where Terrans fought the Espers-- who were created by the Goddesses-- as well as my people, the Cetra, who were the Espers' allies…

(Authors Note: A piece of useless trivia for ya: _Cetera_ is Latin for "others", see? You learn something new each day! ^_^ Also, "Cetra" is the name of Aeris' race in FF7… so, blah. :p )

Auron: *listens intently* `_' (Ya like my Auron Emoticon? It has a scar too! :p )

Nessie: … After the war ended the Espers, fearing persecution, created another dimension and sealed themselves away… leaving the Cetra to fend for themselves, and for about 1500 years after the war ended, we all got along just great… the Cetra erected-

Auron: *smirk* `_^

Nessie: *rolls eyes* Oh, for fuck's sake…

Auron: *puts on straight face* Sorry. `_'

Nessie: Where was I? Oh, right! The Cetra MADE *looks at Auron* temples in honour of the Espers and created statues of a certain Esper for each temple… in time a ritual was created to call an Esper from the Otherworld to Terra to give advice or guidance. Or, to join with the Summoner so that they may become part of that person and be called in time of need.

Auron: … Like the Fayth here…

Nessie: *nods* Yeah! In fact, we called them Fayth too, the Espers that came to the temples. They 

even sing the Hymn… only with different words. Weird, huh?

Auron: Yes… Then what happened?

Nessie: The Cetra were seen as a separate race, even though the only real differences were our horns and our natural ability to use magic. It was thought that our magic power could be extracted and then transferred to a normal Terran. But doing this killed us Cetra…

Auron: …

Nessie: … We would be condemned to a fate worse than death, you see, the process of magic extraction evoked such fury that the Cetra eventually became fiends. And because so few of the remaining Summoners knew how to Send, the fiends remained on Terra… That's why I was so afraid to visit the Farplane… I was scared that my parents wouldn't be there, that they had become fiends. I was so relieved to see them again. =)

Auron: You became a Summoner to avenge them, correct?

Nessie: Yeah… it was the first thing I did after they were killed… And then *grins* I obtained the 

Espers: Fenrir, Phoenix, Odin, Alexander, Leviathan and Carbuncle.

Auron: … 

Nessie: And after I visited the Farplane, my father gave me the Final Esper… the Ultimate Esper.

Auron: That's why you were so tired?

Nessie: Yeah.

Auron: *eye widens* But… if you Summon the Final Esper… won't you… die? I don't want to see you… die!

Nessie: *snorts* What? No, I won't die! Espers are different from Aeons… but *smiles* I'm honoured that you care for me so, Auron.

Auron: *blushes* I… uhhh… umm… *scratches head*

Nessie: *pinches Auron's cheek* You're so CUTE when you blush! ^_^

Auron: Hmph.

Nessie: Can I ask you something?

Auron: It depends on the question.

Nessie: *giggle* Okay… Are we still officially a couple or what? I'm kinda confused.

Auron: *sighs* You know why I had to leave, right?

Nessie: Yeah. To fulfil a promise, by going to Spira… yada, yada, yada…

Auron: I didn't want you to get hurt… so I left you behind. I was hoping you would be happier with someone else, because I would not be returning.

Nessie: But I don't want anyone else! Only you! *hugs Auron*

Auron: *blushes* But… since you are here, I don't see why we can't continue our relationship. *smiles*

Nessie: Yay! *glomps Auron*

Auron: *grins* :D

Later…

Auron: You DO know what will happen to Yuna, don't you?

Nessie: … Yes, but I will stop that from happening!

Auron: You… have a plan?

Nessie: *laughs* Trust me. I'll think of something! :D

Auron: You sound just like Jecht.

Nessie: Huh?

Auron: It's a long story…

Nessie: I see… *sly grin* You know Auron, I just got my energy back… whaddya say we… uhh, have some fun? ^_^

Auron: *smiles* I could say that we don't have the time…

Nessie: *smile fades* Aww…

Auron: But… the others are not due back for at least 2 hours… so, that should leave us sufficient time, don't you think? *grins*

Nessie: *grins* Hell yeah! *jumps on Auron*

What? You thought I'd describe what's to come? Pfft, as if! This is a PG-13 fic (barely), so use your imagination people!

1 hour and 40 minutes later…

Auron: … … *takes a swig of Sake*

Nessie: *blushing* I… I… … … Holy crap!

Auron: … What?

Nessie: The others will be back soon, we gotta get dressed!

Auron: Agreed.

Auron and Nessie get dressed in a mad rush. Then Wakka's voice can be heard, signaling the approach of the gang… 

Wakka: Yo Tidus! Was that the BEST game of Blitzball or what, ya?!

Tidus: Yeah! We kicked the Goer's pubeless asses! *high-fives with Wakka*

Auron and Nessie emerge from the Inn… with a few items of clothes misplaced :p

Everyone else: *shocked* :O

Nessie: *wearing Auron's glasses, pants and tokkuri* What? What is it?

Rikku: *agast* Your… clothes… They're in the wrong places… and some aren't even yours!

Auron: *wearing Nessie's pants, looks at them* I did wonder why these pants were suddenly two sizes too small. *holds out hand* Nessie, my glasses.

Nessie: Aww… *hands them over*

Auron: And the tokkuri.

Nessie: … Damn. *hands it over*

Yuna: *giggles* What about the pants? ;)

Tidus & Wakka: *nose bleeds* ^_^

Auron & Nessie: *look at each other* … … Later!

Tidus & Wakka: Damn!

Nessie: *hands on hips* Excuse me?

Wakka: Well, you're hot-

Nessie: *gives a threatening look at Wakka* -You don't WANT to finish that sentence.

Wakka: *uncomprehending* … ya?

Nessie: *rolls eyes*

Tidus: Wakka… remember what we did before we warped to Luca?

Wakka: *remembers* Oh! Right! ^_^ *whispers to Tidus*

Tidus: *sly grin* :D So, shall we get it?

Wakka: Ya!

Wakka and Tidus run into the Inn, and run out carrying a Movie Sphere ^_^

Auron: A… movie… sphere…?

Nessie: *gets pissed off* Tidus! Wakka! Were you taping us?!

Wakka & Tidus: *school-boy giggles*… Well, yeah. *looks guilty*

Nessie: *sweetly* Oh Rikku? Where's that Blitzball?

Rikku: Here! *tosses Blitzball to Nessie*

Nessie: Thank you. *hurls Blitzball at Wakka*

Wakka: Ah! Oh no! *runs, but get hit by the Blitzball* Ohh… I see many dancing Cactuars… ya? 

*passes out*

Nessie: *turns towards Tidus* Oh Tidus? You remember when I gave one kid in Zanarkand second degree burns?

Tidus: *eyes widen* Oh… no… *backs away*

Nessie: *grins evilly* Oh aye! *casts Firaga on Tidus*

Tidus: Ah! I'm on FIRE! *rolls around the ground madly trying to put the flames out*

Auron: *stifles a chuckle* Nessie, was that really necessary?

Nessie: Yes… Yes it was… *holds out hand* Tidus… the sphere, please.

Tidus: *covered in soot* … Damn. *coughs*

Nessie: Much appreciated. *puts the sphere in her coat and walks away*

Tidus: *twitch* O_o

Everyone else: *walks away*

Tidus: … … … Hello?

A Wolf howls in the background ala "The Simpsons" =)

Tidus: … … … I'm still hurt! … … … 

Someone coughs…

Tidus: … … Is someone gonna heal me, or do you all enjoy watching me bleed?!

Nessie: *heard enough* Fine! *casts Curaga* Just don't piss me off again, y'hear?

Tidus: *head down* Yes, ma'am…

Nessie: *sweetly* Good… *looks around* Uhhh… where's Wakka?

Lulu: *carrying an unconscious Wakka* Here… oof! *drops Wakka* Oops. *sweatdrop*

Wakka: *unconscious* …

Auron: *looks at Wakka* … Good arm, Ness.

Nessie: Thanks. I think. *sweatdrop* Better wake him up, huh? *casts Full-Life on Wakka*

Wakka: Oof… I'm back, ya?

Later, at the entrance to the Thunder Plains…

Nessie: Oh… Hello…?

Shelinda: Shelinda.

Nessie: Ah… I'm Nessie, pleased to meet ya!

Shelinda: You are with the Lady Summoner, no?

Nessie: *nods* I am. Yuna just went to Seymour's place.

Shelinda: That's "Maester Seymour." Or "Lord Seymour."

Nessie: *sweatdrop* Oh, right! Sorry…

Shelinda: That's all right. Maester Seymour left Guadosalam a short while ago.

Tidus: *walks over, still covered in soot* You serious?

Shelinda: I believe he went to the temple in Macalania. Maester Seymour is also the high priest of that temple.

Tidus: Whoa, I gotta tell the others!

Nessie: Right behind ya, bub!

Tidus: *sweatdrop*

Shelinda: *giggle*

Tidus and Nessie find the group and tells them where Seymour is. Inside the room where Yuna is...

Yuna: *looking at the picture of Jyscal* Lord Jyscal, please tell me. What can I do to help?

Nessie: Uh, Yuna?

Yuna: Yes?

Nessie: That's just a picture. Jyscal can't hear you.

Yuna: *sweatdrop*

Rikku: Yuna, c'mon! Let's go!

Tidus: Shelinda said Seymour went to Macarena Temple.

Wakka: That's Macalania Temple.

Tidus & Nessie: Aye! *start dancing the Macarena*

Auron: *slaps forehead* It begins.

Nessie: Aww, c'mon Aurry, join in! You know how!

Auron: … No.

Nessie: *rolls eyes*

Nessie and Tidus finish dancing.

Tidus: Well, that was fun.

Nessie: Indeedy!

Everyone else (except Auron): *confused* ???

Lulu: How… odd.

Wakka: … Uhhh, anyway… Why would the Lord Maester head off without a peep to anyone?

Rikku: Maybe he wasn't expecting Yuna's answer so soon.

Wakka: Ah, that's probably it, ya?

The group proceed to the Thunder Plains…

Rikku: *scared* Oh, no… We're here.

Nessie: *smirks* What? You're scared?

Lightning strikes.

Rikku: *screams* Aaaaaah!

Nessie: I'll take that as a "yes", then?

Rikku: *scared* I… I think I forgot something in Guadosalam.

Auron: Nice knowing you…

Rikku: Okay, okay! I'll go!

Later near the Travel Agency, lightning struck again.

Wakka: Whoa! That was a close one! Ha ha ha ha!

Lulu: Stop kidding around.

Wakka: *head down* Yes, ma'am...

Rikku: *afraid* Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh...

Wakka: Hmm? What's wrong?

Rikku: *afraid* Eh heh heh heh heh heh heh...

Nessie: *mocking* "Heh heh heh…" C'mon, you're givin' me the creeps, Rikku!

Lightning strikes.

Rikku: *freaks out, crawls and grabs Tidus' leg*

Tidus: Aaah! *flailing arms* Get it off! Get it off me!

Yuna & Nessie: *giggle* :D

Auron: *growls* Calm down!

Rikku: *whimpering* I wanna go home! I hate lightning! I hate thunder! Let's go rest over there! Please?

Auron: This storm never stops. Better to cross quickly.

Rikku: I know, but… just for a little while?

Near the Agency…

Rikku: *pleading* Pretty please? Just a few minutes?

Everyone else: *walks away*

Rikku: I'm scared of lightning! Let's rest, please? Pretty please?

Everyone else: *keeps walking*

Rikku: *being overly-dramatic* I'm too young to die!

Everyone else: *still walking*

Rikku: You're mean… cruel! Your moms would be ashamed of you!

Everyone else: *still walking*

Rikku: Are you having fun doing this to me?

Auron: *heard enough* Fine, we rest. *pouts* She's worse than the storm.

  
Nessie: *mock-scolding tone* Aurry! Be nice!

Auron: *smirk* `_^

Inside the Agency…

Yuna: I'm… a little tired. *to the clerk* Do you have a room available?

Clerk: Ah, Lady Summoner. Yes, just over that way.

Yuna: Thank you. *walks off*

Tidus: *walks over to Rikku* Rikku… Are you THAT scared?

Rikku: *nods* Uh-huh. When I was little, a fiend attacked me while I was swimming at the beach. My brother tried to beat it back with a spell.

Lightning struck.

Rikku: *screams* Aaaaah! But he missed and hit me instead! It was a Thunder spell- "Bzzzzzzt!"

Nessie: *listening in* Ouchie!

Rikku: I've been scared of lightning ever since.

Lulu: But… it can be effective. Magic is effective against marine fiends.

Rikku: My brother said that, too.

Lulu: You should learn some spells, too.

Lightning struck.

Rikku: *screams* Aaaaah!

Lulu: Hmm… Maybe later.

Nessie: *giggle*

Rin comes out.

Rin: Nice to see you again. Welcome to the Rin Travel Agency. *looks at Rikku* Oh?

Rikku: Shhh!

Rin: Hmm… *goes over to Nessie* Might that be Sir Auron over there?

Nessie: *nods* Yep! That's him!

Rin: *walks to Auron* Sir Auron!

Auron: …

Rin: Do you remember me? It was 10 years ago… at the start of Lord Braska's Calm?

Auron: Yes… I should thank you.

Rin: *dismissive* Not at all! I could not leave a wounded man to die!

Nessie: *gasps* :O

Auron: *quietly groans*

Rin: I see you still bear your wound from that time. I was surprised you left so quickly the next morning… an ordinary man would not have been able to walk…

Auron: I'd rather drop that subject, Rin.

Rin: Oh? … *nods* As you wish. *leaves*

Tidus: I'll be right back! *goes into the hall*

Wakka: Hmmm…? *follows Tidus*

Nessie: *walks over to Auron* Okay… what was THAT about?

Auron: Now is not the time to discuss this.

Nessie: *sighs* Sheesh. You're just one big enigma, you know?

Auron: *chuckles*

The next morning…

Rikku: *whining* It's not stopping, is it?

Auron: Don't tell me you were hoping it would.

Lightning strikes.

Rikku: *crawls into a corner and freaks out* Oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God…

Auron: *rolls eyes, err, eye* Fine. Stay here. *leaves*

Rikku: *rocking back and forth* Oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God…

Nessie: *casts Sleep on Rikku* Okay, you go Sleep now!

Rikku: *falls asleep* Zzzzz… Zzzzz…

Tidus: Heh. Sure beats punching her out!

Lulu: Nice one… Can you teach me that spell?

Nessie: Sure. *picks up Rikku* Maybe later… *grunts* Rikku's kinda heavy…

Kimahri: Let Kimahri carry Rikku. Ronso much stronger.

Nessie: What's THAT supposed to mean?

Wakka: It means you're a girly-girly girl-girl!

Lulu: *warning tone* Wakka…

Wakka: *totally oblivious* What? *gets fried by Nessie's Firaga* GAAAAH!!!

Lulu: *sighs* Never mind…

Wakka: *blackened* O_o *coughs*

Kimahri: *sniffs* Smells like Chocobo.

Wakka: *sweatdrop* …

Outside, a man tries to take a picture of the gang. 

Guy: Alright, I know you all have busy schedules so this will only take a moment.

Everyone: *poses*

Guy: Hmmm… something's missing here… could someone please wake up Rikku?

Kimahri: *pokes Rikku with spear*

Rikku: Heeeey…? *wakes up completely, and sees lightning* Oh no! *freaks out* oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God…

Guy: Uhhh… is there a problem…?

Wakka: Rikku's scared of lightning, ya?

Rikku: *still freaking out* Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God… *stops freaking out* oh, we're having a photo taken?

Lulu: *sweatdrop* Yes…

Guy: Uhh, Kimahri? Could you stand a little closer to the others?

Kimahri: *growls*

Guy: *sweatdrop* On second thought, you're fine right there…

Rikku: *giggles* :D

Guy: Okay, Rikku? Could you give me one of those cute smiles of yours…?

Rikku: *smiles* :)

Guy: Cuter, Rikku.

Rikku: *cuter smile* :)

Guy: Cuter…

Rikku: *even cuter smile* ^_^

Guy: Cuter…

Rikku: *really cute grin* :D *eyes roll back, faints*

Guy: *sighs* Fine, then. We'll give her minute and we'll try this again…

Auron: Hmph.

__

Several minutes later…

Guy: Okay… a minor setback… Could somebody toss Wakka a Blitzball?

Kimahri: *throws Blitzball* Huuuunnngh!

Tidus: *gets hit in the head with a Blitzball* H-hey! That hurt!

Guy: *to Kimahri* Hey! Watch your aim! *to Tidus* Sorry about that, Tidus… I'll get some ice to put on that…

__

After an hour with the ice-pack…

Auron: *looks at Nessie's watch* Hmph! This is unacceptable.

Nessie: *calming* Auron… breathe in and count to ten.

Auron: *breathes in* One… two… three… four… five… six… seveneightnineten! *still pissed off* Not. Happy. Ness!

Nessie: *giggles* You're so cute when you're angry! :D

Auron: *breathing in a brown paper bag* Hmph!

Guy: Okay, just give me a sec to reset the camera…

Wakka: *looks at Lulu's uhh, "assets"* Mmmm… *drools*

Lulu: *pissed off* Wakka!

Guy: Uh-oh!

Lulu: *casts Fira on Wakka*

Wakka: *coughs* O_o

Guy: Aww, come on! … Could someone take care of Wakka so we can get this done?!

__

After many Cure spells…

Guy: Okay, we're gonna DO this!

Nessie: Okay everyone! Smile! *looks at Auron* … you too, Auron. :p

Everyone else: *looks at Auron*

Auron: *sighs, removes collar* … Fine. *cheesy grin* Happy?

Nessie: *swoons* So cute!

Auron: *cheesy grin* That's a "yes", then?

Nessie: Aye!

Tidus: *starts dancing the Macarena*

Guy: *exasperated* Not now!

Tidus: *sweatdrop* Sor-ry.

Guy: Okay people! Say cheese!

Nessie: Cheese! :D

Auron: Cheese? `_o

Wakka: Mmmm… Cheese…

Tidus: Uhhh… Cheese!

Rikku: Cheesie! ^_^

Yuna: … Cheese…

Lulu: …

Kimahri: Kimahri like cheese!

Guy: *takes photo* Alright! That turned out pretty good! *does a double take* Uhhh… why is Sir Auron holding hands with Nessie?

Auron: *dryly* Work it out for yourself.

Guy: *realising* Ohhhh… *pauses* Anyhoo, thanks for that! Bye! *runs off*

Auron: *muttering* About fu-

Yuna: *sharply* Sir Auron!

Auron: I apologise, but we really MUST be going.

Rikku: Ahem! Forgetting something, Nessie?

Nessie: Huh?

Rikku: The Sleep spell! C'mon!

Nessie: Oh, right! *casts Sleep on Rikku* Sweet dreams!

Rikku: Zzzz… Zzzz…

__

After that, they move on.

Later, Yuna stops…

Yuna: Everyone… wait. I have something to tell you.

Lulu: Here?

Nessie: We're almost out of here! *waves arm* C'mon let's go!

Kimahri: *carrying Rikku* Rikku heavy.

Yuna: I have to say it now!

Auron: Over there. *points to Lightning Tower*

They go over there… (Duh, obviously!)

Yuna: I've decided to marry.

Lulu: I thought so.

Nessie: Aww, geez!

Wakka: B-But why? Why'd you change your mind?

Yuna: For Spira's future… and Yevon's unity. I thought it would be the best thing to do.

Auron: That's not good enough.

Lulu: Wait, is it… Is it because of Lord Jyscal?

Tidus: Hey! That sphere!

Nessie: What does that have to do with ANYTHING?

Tidus: *sweatdrop* NOT yours, Jyscal's.

Nessie: Oh. *sweatdrop*

Auron: Show me.

Yuna: I can't. I must speak to Maester Seymour first. I truly am sorry, but this is… it is a personal matter.

Nessie: Ohhh boy…

Wakka: You're kidding, ya?

Auron: As you wish.

Yuna: I'm sorry.

Auron: Just one thing.

Yuna: I won't quit my pilgrimage.

Auron: Then it is… fine.

Tidus: Wait a minute, Auron! You don't care? I mean, you're not going to stop her?

Auron: No, I'm not. As long as she is willing to face Sin… all else is her concern. That is a 

Summoner's privilege. As long as she journeys.

Tidus: But that's… *gets pissed off* Arrrgh! _

Wakka: Yuna, just one question. Can't you just talk to Maester Seymour? You've got to marry him?

Nessie: Yeah, marrying Seymour seems a wee bit drastic… you know?

Yuna: But I think it is the right thing to do.

Wakka: Okay, I guess.

Awkward silence… Everyone exchanges glances… Rikku still sleeps.

Auron: *breaking the silence* Next, we're going to Macalania Temple. Yuna can talk with Seymour 

there. We guardians will wait until they're done, and plan out next move. Understood?

Nessie: *salutes* Yessir!

The gang proceed to Macalania… Rikku wakes up :)

Auron: You're worried about Yuna.

Tidus: 'Course I'm worried about her. What is she thinking?

Nessie: Ya-huh! What the HELL is she thinking?

Auron: The simplest answer would be… in exchange for agreeing to marry him… she hopes to negotiate with Seymour.

Nessie: *scoffs* Pfft!

Tidus: Negotiate what?

Auron: *musing* I wonder.

Tidus: What? All by herself?

Auron: She's strong, but Seymour is the better negotiator.

Tidus: Well then, why don't we do something about it?

Nessie: I know one way we can do something about it! *smacks fist into hand* POW!

Auron: *sighs* Yuna wants it this way.

Tidus: *pissed off* Argh! I just don't get it! Doesn't she trust us?

Auron: On the contrary… She doesn't want us caught up in whatever it is she's planning.

Nessie: Hmmm…

Auron: That's the way she is. She's naive, serious to a fault, and doesn't ask for help.

Tidus: You're probably right.

Nessie: Probably…

Auron: Yuna's easy to read.

Nessie: *nods* Uh-huh.

Tidus: Yeah, she is.

Auron: But hard to guard. Stand by her… *looks at Tidus* always.

Rikku: Have I missed something?

Barthello appears.

Barthello: Hey! You, have you seen Dona?

Tidus: Your sex puppy? *get kicked by Wakka* Oww! Err… I mean, can't say I have.

Barthello: We got separated on the way here. Damn it all! I've got to find her!

Auron: Calm down.

Barthello: But, if anything happens to her...

Auron: Running around in a panic is not going to help. Right now, you have to keep cool, and search.

Barthello: But-

Auron: Guard your emotions, then guard your Summoner.

Nessie: *grins* Spoken like a true Guardian. =)

Auron: *smiles* …

Barthello: You're right.

Auron: Shall we search?

Barthello: No, I've taken up enough of your time. Thank you, Sir Auron.

In the next area...

Auron: Wait. It is here… somewhere.

Tidus: What's here?

Auron: Something you should see.

Yuna: But, Sir Auron…

Auron: It won't take long. *slices a tree bark, revealing a secret path*

In the secret area...

Tidus: This place… It's just water, isn't it?

Auron: This is what spheres are made of. It absorbs and preserves people's memories.

Something rises from the water… Spherimorph appears…

Spherimorph: Boo. 

Nessie: *surprised* What the…?!

Spherimorph: Behold! I am the Great and Powerful-

Nessie: *interrupts* - Oz?

Spherimorph: No… Spherimorph!

Nessie: *sweatdrop*

Lulu: *pulls out Moomba Mage* …

Auron: Fiends are also attracted to these places. *whips out Basara Blade*

Nessie: No shit. *whips out Matoya's Blade*

Nessie, Auron and Lulu engage battle with Spherimorph…

Nessie: *grins* Pace yourself, Auron. ;D

Auron: Hmph. Worry about yourself.

Lulu: *casts Thundara* Don't look so shocked!

Spherimorph: *absorbs Thundara* Yummy. :p

Lulu: *pouts* How uncouth!

Spherimorph: *Slams Nessie* Ha ha!

Nessie: *whining Sailor Moon style* Ow, that HURT! *casts Cura on herself*

Auron: H-ya! *attacks Spherimorph, dealing 1078 damage* Huh?

Lulu: It must be resistant to physical attacks…

Spherimorph: *casts Thundaga on Auron* Heh, heh, heh…

Auron: *grunts, and kneels, in critical status* … Nessie *gasps* … Help…

Nessie: Auron! *casts Curaga on Auron* You okay?!

Auron: *takes deep breath* … Yes…

Nessie: *angry at Spherimorph* You! Hurt my Aurry-pie! *ultra-cool stance* Feel the Force! *casts Ultima, dealing 6754 damage*

Spherimorph: Oh, you are SO going down! *Slams Nessie*

Nessie: Heeeeeey…! *is KO'd*

Auron: *uses Phoenix Down on Nessie* Are you alright?

Nessie: … Yeah, I'm okay. *groans* Ohhh… my head… *casts Cura* Ahhh… that's better.

Lulu: Let me try some Magic again… *casts Fira* Need a light?

Spherimorph: *absorbs Fira* Where's the marshmellows? 

Nessie: Lulu… I don't think elemental Magic will work…

Spherimorph: Well, duh! *Slams everyone*

Lulu: Oww!

Nessie: *grunts*

Auron: *grunts* … Hmph. This could be bad. Ness! Summon!

Nessie: *salutes* Yessir! *prays* Show us your mighty sword, Odin! *Summons Odin* 

__

Odin makes a wicked-cool entrance, riding on his horse, Sleipnir…

Sleipnir: *lifts two front legs, Ixion-style* Neigh!

Auron: Impressive…

Lulu: A Non-elemental… A smart move.

Nessie: Thanks.

Odin: What do you wish me to do?

Nessie: *points to Spherimorph* Zantetsuken his arse!

Odin: *nods* As you wish… *slices Spherimorph in half*

Spherimorph: Oh, poopy… *dissolves into Pyreflies*

__

Auron, Nessie and Lulu do their victory dance.

Lulu: *bends down* …

Nessie: *slashes her katana around in an ultra-cool manner* Whoo-hoo! ^_^

Odin: *sheathes his sword and smirks, while Sleipnir neighs*

Auron: *sticks his katana in the ground and adjusts his sunglasses* That's how it's done.

__

Tidus finds a Sphere on the ground…

Tidus: *looks at Sphere* Huh? This just appeared!

Wakka: *grabs Sphere from Tidus* Whoa, this is old!

Auron: Jecht left it here ten years ago…

Nessie: *jumps up and down* Play it, I wanna see!

Rikku: Yeah! I wanna know what Auron looked like when he was younger!

Nessie: *giggles* Oh, you're in for a treat, Rikku.

Rikku: *grins* :D

Auron: *sighs* … 

---------------

Author's Note: *sweatdrop* I kinda borrowed the game script again, but at least this chapter's longer! Yay! ^_^

Credits/Shameless Plugs:

http://www.newgrounds.com -- This is where I've watched several Final Fantasy tributes that inspired me, in particular, "FFX Photo Shoot" and "Chocobo's Robo Voice" :D

Hugs 'n cookies to all reviewers! ^_^


End file.
